


【盾冬】钢管舞

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 特工队长史蒂夫为了抓捕某个危害世界的变态逃犯，决定扮成一位钢管舞男。纵使他武力值爆表，但在这项技能上无知得像张白纸，必须从头学起。幸运的是，钢管舞最出名的酒吧离史蒂夫家只隔一个街区。不幸的是，踏入酒吧的第一刻，他对台上那个穿皮裤画烟熏妆还有条银色胳膊的舞男一见钟情了。





	【盾冬】钢管舞

　 史蒂夫·罗杰斯推开HYDRA酒吧的门，震耳欲聋的电子音乐和浓重的酒精气味让他一瞬间皱起眉来。燥热的感让他忍不住脱下棕色的皮夹克，环顾了一周之后，他选择了吧台最靠里的位置。  
　　那个座位紧挨着墙，安全系数高；视野又很开阔，几乎能把整个酒吧的情况都看清楚。  
　　史蒂夫按了按眉心。特工做久了，谨慎就成了习惯。  
　　他来到这儿并不是来这里做任务，正相反，他是来学习的。  
　　  
　　事情得从一周前的线人情报说起。  
　　复仇者小队有着自己的一套情报系统，专门负责FBI搞不定的那些棘手的犯人。这支独立于其他机构的小队在业内是个传奇，不管是队员还是经历，每一点单独拿出来都能拍成好莱坞大片。  
　　队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，总体来说是个让人又爱又怕的角色。  
　　他英俊、认真、负责，对待队员们谦逊有礼貌，业务水平也非常高，是个各方面都挑不出错的好队长。  
　　但复仇者小队的其他成员总是对他有些担忧。  
　　这位好队长实在是太敬业了。他一年365天几乎不休息，空闲时间也只是喜欢看看书、偶尔会画些画——实在是太孤独了。  
　　从另一个方面来说，他的敬业几乎带着些自毁的倾向，只要任务需要，他完全可以牺牲自己。  
　　任何方面上的“牺牲”。  
　　托尼拿着情报，摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，不可思议地看着史蒂夫。  
　　“队长，你确定要这么做？我承认根据目前掌握的情报，这个战略的确是最优解，但……你的牺牲是不是太大了点？我们完全可以找个原本就做这个的专业人士来干。”  
　　“不行，”史蒂夫的语气很坚决，“沃尔特·库克不是普通的逃犯，危险级别很高。让普通平民来当诱饵的话，一旦被察觉，死亡可能性极高，我们担不起这个风险。”  
　　托尼仍是一脸纠结。  
　　史蒂夫接过他手里的纸，用食指的关节敲了敲其中的两行。  
　　“热衷于钢管舞表演，尤其喜爱金发碧眼的肌肉舞男，多次和该类型的男士发生过不正常关系。线人已经连续两天在莫特酒吧拍到他的踪迹了，我们必须抓紧时间，尽快接近他并进行抓捕。”  
　　“尽快是多快？”  
　　“两天之内。”  
　　“两天？！”托尼的声调拔高，“你是打算假扮成钢管舞男去接近沃尔特对吧？可你根本不会啊。噢别用疑惑的眼神看我，你连交谊舞都不会跳，去年你差点把莎伦气哭。”  
　　史蒂夫无奈地点点头，“我的确不会。但我可以学，给我一天时间，学个样子总是没问题的。”  
　　  
　　对娱乐场所一窍不通的古板队长根据托尼的建议来到了HYDRA酒吧。  
　　据花花公子说，这家酒吧有整个布鲁克林区最出名的钢管舞表演，每一位演员都很出色——而且无一例外，都是男性，所以这也是一家专门瞄准男同性恋人群的服务场所。  
　　这太明显了。从史蒂夫一落座，来自四面八方的火热目光都快把他淹没了。  
　　他咳了几声，用冷冷的眼光逼退了几个过于炽热的视线，点了一杯伏特加。  
　　“我是慕名而来的，”史蒂夫开门见山，抽出了一张大面额的美金递给酒保，“听说这里的钢管舞表演非常精彩，今晚有吗？”  
　　穿着燕尾服的酒保收下小费，满脸笑容，“当然有，而且您的运气非常好，今晚登台的可是winter soldier。你瞧，现在整个酒吧都坐满了，我敢说有一半以上的人都是为了他来的。”  
　　“winter soldier？他是谁，很出名？”  
　　“当然，他可是我们HYDRA的招牌演员。”酒保神神秘秘地凑近史蒂夫，“这是个谜一样的男人，跳舞的时候总是戴着面罩，也从不跟客人们有所交流。曾经有个富豪往台上撒了几千美金，就为了单独请他喝杯酒。可他看都没看那人一眼，跳完一舞就径直离开了。”  
　　“他从来都只跳一支舞？”  
　　“对，就是这么有个性。而且就算是这样，追捧他的人还是络绎不绝。”酒保“啧”了几声，“你懂的，来这儿的男人大多都是gay，而winter soldier仅凭火辣的身材和一双眼睛就能让人硬起来。”  
　　史蒂夫忍不住嗤笑了一声，这实在是有些夸张过头。  
　　酒保把调好的酒递到他面前，正要接着说些什么，背景音乐猛地一变，灯光也随之调暗了不少。  
　　“哈，Winter is coming。”  
　　史蒂夫侧过身看向台上，一只银色的手从黑暗里伸出，握住了舞台正中央的钢管，色情地撸动了一把，惹得台下的人整齐划一地倒吸了一口气。  
　　动感的电音鼓点前奏结束后，史蒂夫终于见到了winter soldier的真容。  
　　凌乱的半长棕发下是深邃的灰绿色双眼，夸张的黑色眼影衬托那双眼越发得勾人。下半张脸上扣着纯黑色的面具，但并不妨碍观众们从仅露的眉眼里推断出整张脸的美貌。他上半身什么都没穿，钢铁似的银色从指尖蜿蜒到肩膀，流畅的肌肉线条性感惹火又恰到好处，没有丝毫的赘肉，也不过分强壮。  
　　史蒂夫的眼神从他的脖颈滑到胸膛上，盯着那两点凸出的粉红，下意识地一阵口干舌燥，举起伏特加喝了一口。  
　　他看着winter soldier伸出一条纤长的腿，带着力度缠绕在钢管上，皮裤与金属的摩擦仿佛带着火光，劲瘦的腰带动胯部将整个身躯贴上钢管，踏着节奏扭动起来。  
　　伏特加的后劲从胃一直烧到喉咙，史蒂夫觉得自己头顶发热，按在吧台的双手不自觉地用力。大海一样的眸子正翻涌着波澜，他的视线随着winter soldier的动作而越来越灼热。  
　　那些舞蹈动作是力与美的极致结合，诱惑却不过分色情，偏偏又让人挪不开眼。微妙的矛盾感仿佛直接踩爆了所有人的心脏，当观众们觉得他已经不能再惹火的时候，这位dancer总是能用下一个动作给所有人惊喜。  
　　就像现在，他将条游蛇似的将腿缠到了钢管的上半部分，把金属当做情人似的耳鬓厮磨，倒悬过来，又以手肘为支点将身体转了半圈。  
　　——仿佛妖魔。  
　　史蒂夫的喉头滚了滚，低头看了眼发紧的胯下，眉头紧锁。  
　　观众们的惊呼在此时响了起来，史蒂夫抬头，原本遮在winter soldier脸上的面罩此刻正躺在舞台的中央，看样子是在做倒悬动作的时候掉了下来，十足是场意外。  
　　史蒂夫的视线和那张漂亮的脸撞了个正着。  
　　舞者看样子从容不迫，卡着节奏一挺腰，伸手将面罩捞了回来，又戴回了脸上。  
　　即使对方倒挂着，也不妨碍特工队长记住了他的五官。勾人的眉眼，坚挺的鼻子，有着微笑弧度的饱满唇瓣。  
　　史蒂夫舔了舔唇，看着台上的人从钢管上滑下来，优雅漂亮地谢幕，再次回归到黑暗里。  
　　口哨声与掌声一同响起，面额不一的美金被抛掷到台上，却换不回那人的再次露面。  
　　史蒂夫将伏特加喝了个精光，略一思索，穿过熙攘的人群从酒吧的后门溜了出来。  
　　但他仍然晚了一步。  
　　披着大衣的人影径直走向了街对面停着的豪车，油门轰鸣一声就驶离了这条街。  
　　夜色并不明亮，史蒂夫眯着眼在心里笑了一声。  
　　——普通的舞男能开定制的劳斯莱斯星空版幻影上班？  
　　  
　　巴基把幻影停回车库，乘坐电梯回到空无一人的豪宅里。  
　　他边走向卧室边摘下了半长的棕色假发，用手背蹭了蹭眼周晕开的黑色眼影，不耐烦地啧了一声。  
　　今天的表演里意外掉了面罩，虽然只有不到半分钟，但若是真被人认出来，他那个在北欧谈生意的爹一定会坐着直升飞机来打断他的腿。  
　　走出了HYDRA的大门，他就得把舞者的身份一同抛下，重新不情不愿地穿回那层富家公子詹姆斯·巴恩斯的皮。  
　　他不喜欢父亲给他安排的一切。继承家业、和商业伙伴的女儿联姻、一步步把巴恩斯财团做大。他从小喜欢的就是跳舞，那些优美又具有力量的舞姿对他而言就像潘多拉的魔盒，有着无上的吸引力。他背着家里学习了很多种舞蹈，优雅的华尔兹、动感的弗朗明哥舞，甚至是所有人眼里带有情色性质的钢管舞。  
　　商界里的那个巴恩斯公子不过是具行尸走肉，只有在跳舞的时候，巴基才觉得自己在真正地活着。  
　　所以他以“进修”为由躲到了布鲁克林，他知道老巴恩斯正在北欧谈收购一家老牌影视公司的生意，分身乏术懒得管他，而巴基也终于得以从父辈的逼婚里喘一口气。  
　　——他明明都跟家里公开过性向了，老巴恩斯还是想把史蒂芬妮小姐塞给他。  
　　巴基头疼地按了按眉心，给自己倒了杯红酒，瘫在柔软的沙发里缓慢地摇晃着杯子。  
　　刚刚跳舞的时候，他在吧台的观众里看见了一个人。  
　　那人有着无比性感的身材，一头金发仿佛从天幕上坠下的阳光。英挺的眉微皱着，饱满的唇抿成直线。哪怕在昏暗的灯光下也依然英俊得带有侵略性。  
　　他靠在吧台旁盯着自己的舞蹈，却正直得仿佛毫无欲望。不太像来酒吧寻欢作乐的，倒像是打算去教堂结果走错了。  
　　巴基摸着下巴，啧了两声。  
　　这个神秘的金发男人是他的菜。可惜刚才父亲的电话让他不得不匆匆离场，不然他或许会去要个号码什么的。  
　　“难得遇见这么感兴趣的人，太可惜了。”  
　　巴基喝了一口酒，酒液把唇瓣染得更加红，随即又被舌尖轻轻舔去。  
　　窗外远远地响起一声闷雷，没过几分钟，狂风裹挟暴雨拍在落地窗上。冷风顺着没关的窗户卷进来，激得他裸露在外的小腿起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　巴基暗骂一声站起来，没什么好气地拉开窗帘准备关上窗户。  
　　玻璃的外面却突然出现一张脸，两人就隔着一扇薄薄的玻璃，陌生来客湿漉漉的金发贴在脸颊边，十分有礼貌地抬手敲了敲玻璃，对他笑了一笑。  
　　惊雷劈下把那人的脸照得苍白无血色，巴基的心漏跳了一拍。  
　　——完全是吓的，跟心动没什么关系。  
　　  
　　巴基扶住了一旁的立柜，冷静了三秒把落地窗打开，让“感兴趣的金发男”走了进来。  
　　史蒂夫脱了被雨水淋湿的外衣，甩了甩头发，让巴基不合时宜地联想到了老宅里养的金毛。  
　　他刚想追问，突然意识到自己早就脱了伪装，暗骂自己大意。于是巴基装出一副没见过眼前人的样子，皱着眉往后退了几步。  
　　“先生，我们好像并不认识。这种暴雨天气你为什么要来敲我家的窗户？”  
　　史蒂夫打量着他。半长的棕发原来只是伪装，现在的男人有一头利落的短发，擦去了眼影的灰绿色双眼圆睁着，像森林深处警觉的雏鹿，努力对抗着猎人却不小心引得对方兴趣更深。  
　　“不认识是吗？”史蒂夫解开衬衫的袖口，把半湿的袖子往上卷了卷。  
　　说不上为什么，这个动作让巴基下意识瑟缩了一下。  
　　“我该叫你什么？winter soldier还是詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”史蒂夫笑着问他，满意地看着那双怒火中烧的眸子，“你自信过头了，定制版的劳斯莱斯整个布鲁克林区就只有两辆，查你轻而易举。”  
　　巴基握紧了拳头，敏锐地从对方的话语里分析出这个金发男人的背景不一般。  
　　再干净的财团也不愿意跟军方的人扯上关系。巴基不安地舔了舔嘴唇，决定开门见山。  
　　“你要什么？”  
　　史蒂夫看着眼前警觉的小鹿，耸了耸肩朝他伸出手，“放轻松点，我不是来威胁的，只是有求于你。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
　　巴基盯着那张正直而英俊的脸看了几秒，敷衍地伸过去握了两下。  
　　“别卖关子了，我喜欢爽快的人。”巴基盯着男人骨节分明的手，抬眸撞进一双碧蓝的眼，自己的气势莫名弱了几分，“你到底要我做什么。”  
　　“我需要你……”史蒂夫凑到巴基的耳边，“教我钢管舞。”  
　　低语和热气吹拂在巴基的耳尖，敏感的人忍不住往旁边躲了躲，不可思议地睁大了眼。  
　　“教你钢管舞？”  
　　巴基忍不住用挑剔的眼光从头到脚地看了一遍史蒂夫，从流畅的肩颈线条到该死的完美屁股，宽背窄腰能开卡车的胸肌和笔直的长腿，配上那张禁欲又正经的脸——  
　　操，这人到底怎么长的，上帝造人时失手把十人份的性感全倒进他的灵魂里了吗？  
　　巴基忍不住翻了个白眼，小声说：“把你教会了跟我抢生意吗？”  
　　史蒂夫听得清清楚楚，差点没笑出来。  
　　“你放心，我不会跟你抢生意的。”史蒂夫环顾了一圈，“这说话不方便，我猜你会有个秘密基地？”  
　　  
　　巴基不太情愿地打开了地下室。  
　　史蒂夫跟在他身后走了进去，目光逡巡过1比1比例仿造的舞台、钢管、整面墙那么大的镜子、东北角的淋浴室以及——  
　　西侧的一张铺着奢华床品的双人大床。  
　　看起来非常柔软，随便一坐就能把整个人埋进去，上边还摆了两个大号的迪士尼美队松松。  
　　史蒂夫回头冲着巴基挑了下眉毛，换来那人气急败坏的一句辩白。  
　　“怎么了？我练习累了就在这里休息，双人床滚起来舒服，你瞎想什么！”  
　　“我想什么了？”史蒂夫一脸无辜，“我就是觉得你挺有童心的，这很好，我刚好不知道该给十岁的侄子买个什么礼物，还要谢谢你。”  
　　巴基被噎得没话说，忍不住朝史蒂夫的脸挥了一拳。这点身手在特工队长眼里显然不够看，他一抬手把巴基的拳头完全裹在自己手里，安慰似的捏了捏。  
　　——干嘛！哄小孩啊！巴基在心里咆哮着，脸却不自觉地有点发红，长长地吐了口气。  
　　“好吧史蒂夫，你到底要学点什么？”巴基朝钢管扬了扬下巴，“有舞蹈基础么，下个腰我看看？”  
　　史蒂夫掏出警官证在巴基面前晃了晃，“没有，一点都不会。只是打算学个样子，任务需要。”  
　　“操，你是复仇者小队的？！”巴基像只被人踩了尾巴的猫，“天，我可崇拜那支小队了！听说他们的leader金发碧眼胸还大……哦。”  
　　史蒂夫舒展开眉毛冲他笑，“嗯哼，原来巴基是我们小队的忠实追随者。”  
　　巴基耳根一热，咳了两声：“你们的任务需要钢管舞男？我可以亲自出场帮忙。”  
　　“想都别想，目标是个非常危险的人物，我不放心。”史蒂夫眯着眼睛看他，“你只要跳给我看就好了。”  
　　巴基磨了磨牙，他总觉得这个金发男人在不怀好意地撩拨他。其实伎俩拙劣得很，但偏偏配上这张脸，他根本抗拒不了。  
　　史蒂夫见他站着不动，伸手在巴基面前晃了晃，笑出一口小白牙。  
　　“不好吗？詹姆斯老师？”  
　　——操，他要被这声称呼喊硬了。  
　　  
　　“……总之腰、胯、腿、臀还有眼神，对，这几个要重点体现出诱惑感，尤其是你那双眼睛beauty。啧，魅一些，别像下一秒就掏手铐抓人似的好吗警官？”巴基坐在台下，擦着额头的汗水，灌了大半瓶运动饮料下去，“好了史蒂夫，现在从头跳一遍，需要我外放首音乐给你找找节奏吗？”  
　　“不需要，我开始了。”金发男人长出一口气，左手握在钢管上，朝巴基递来一个眼神，缓缓舞动起了自己的身体。  
　　不得不说，身为特工队长的史蒂夫有着极强的学习能力。巴基不过教了两个多小时，他已经能有模有样地跳出最基本的一循环动作了。或许是有格斗术的底子在，他的舞姿比巴基要更多几分力量感，微微上翘的嘴角绽出一个伪装的柔软微笑，惹火的程度简直难以用语言来形容。  
　　巴基看着他无师自通地双膝跪地，两臂高抬地抓着钢管撸动，向外展开着膝盖露出了胯间的一大包……  
　　唯一的观众忍不住咽了咽口水，蹭地站了起来。  
　　“可以停了，你已经跳得很好了。”巴基慌乱地垂下眼，“我、我去冲个澡，警官请自便。”  
　　史蒂夫缓缓站了起来，冲着巴基的背影摸了摸下巴。  
　　——猎物逗得差不多了，到了枪该上膛的时候。  
　　  
　　巴基这个澡冲得心烦意乱。  
　　理智告诉他自己不该和一个有军方背景的男人扯上关系，可灵魂却一直在叫嚣着对这个陌生人欲壑难填。  
　　——就好像自己生来就在等这么一个人，这想法实在是太他妈的危险了。  
　　巴基甩了甩头，拿毛巾随便擦了擦身上的水，披了件浴袍把手放在门把上。  
　　“上帝保佑，希望史蒂夫已经走了。”他喃喃自语着，拉开了淋浴间的门。  
　　——操，情况比他预想的复杂多了。  
　　金发的警官毫不见外地坐在双人床上，手里拿着一个精致的木盒，冲他扬了扬。里面的小玩具当啷地滚动着，让人面红耳赤。  
　　“只是在这张床上‘休息’？”  
　　巴基的脸涨得通红，劈手把盒子夺了回来。  
　　“罗杰斯先生，你别太过分。”巴基握着拳，呼吸急促，“你要学舞我也教了，你还想怎么样？”  
　　“我？我不想怎么样——”史蒂夫挥手把盒子打落在地，拽着巴基的手腕把他掼到了床上。  
　　巴基只觉得一阵天旋地转后，金发男人已经牢牢地制住了他。两人的脸近在咫尺，巴基忍不住眨了几下眼睛，随即被一只手用力地钳住了下颌。  
　　史蒂夫盯着那双饱满的唇瓣，对方正因为他的动作而微启牙关，露出一丁点透明感的白与艳红。  
　　“巴恩斯先生，是你在想。”  
　　“我想什么了？”  
　　“你想和我做爱。不用辩解什么，微表情分析是我们队里的必修课。”  
　　巴基怔了两秒，忽然笑了。灰绿色的眼睛弯起来，眼角蔓延出的笑纹像春日里遍野的菟丝草，能把钢铁般的意志统统融成绕指柔。  
　　“对，我承认我想。”被压着的人眉眼弯弯，伸出舌尖缓慢地把整个唇瓣舔上一层水光，“但是我他妈的要在上面，干么？”  
　　  
　　“操，你到底吃什么长大的？”  
　　巴基的额头布满冷汗，经过耐心润滑的后穴仍然极度费力地吞吃着史蒂夫昂扬的阴茎，他的腰和大腿都在抖，骑乘位的开端总是最艰难的，更别提那个恶劣的床伴正好整以暇地躺着，双手枕在脑后，没有丝毫帮忙的意思。  
　　“反正和你不一样，”男人带着笑说，“你是吃可爱多长大的。”  
　　巴基忍不住翻了个白眼，这种艰难的时候他并不想听这种烂大街的情话。  
　　他小声地吸气，向后仰着头，喉结不停地滑动着，一点点把整个凶器都吃了下去。他用手撑着对方的胸膛，着迷似的抚摸着饱含力量的肌肉，闭着眼前后挪动窄腰，线条流畅的腹肌上下起伏着，战栗的快感很快从交合的位置升腾起来，让整个大脑中枢都为之颤抖。  
　　过于柔软的床铺没能给他太多的支撑，他咬着嘴唇，没过十几分钟就觉得腰部酸麻得厉害，大腿也抖得几乎难以支撑——该死的，他第一次尝试这个姿势，结果遇到了个野兽。这可比跳钢管舞累多了。  
　　他抬眼看了眼史蒂夫，金发男人仍是枕着手臂，饶有兴趣地盯着他。  
　　巴基简直气不打一处来，他伸手捶了下床头，恶狠狠地说：“操你的，跟你做爱和我自己用玩具有什么区别？”  
　　史蒂夫勾起了唇角，双手钳住巴基的侧腰，狠狠地顶弄了一下。  
　　巴基的喉头溢出一声变调的呻吟，腰瞬间软了下来，乖乖地趴伏在男人的胸膛上喘着气。  
　　——见鬼，刚才那下正好顶在敏感点上，过电一样的快感逼得他瞬间没了脾气，呜咽着像只弱小的雌兽，颤抖着眼睫去吻史蒂夫，用柔软的嘴唇和舌尖向对方表示着臣服。  
　　他得收回刚才那句话，真的。这他妈跟玩具太不一样了。  
　　“嗯？不逞强了？不叫嚣着要在上面了？”史蒂夫的声音从耳边调笑着响起，胸腔的震动丝毫不差地传递给了巴基——他正因为自己的顶弄而断断续续地说不出话，只能发出些支离破碎的哭腔。挺立在小腹上的阴茎可怜兮兮地吐着前液，潮红的脸颊像是欲望之神馈赠的礼物，灰绿色的眼睛被泪水粹得发亮，却失神得难以聚焦。  
　　史蒂夫伸手揉弄起了他的臀瓣，肉感十足的小屁股在润滑剂和汗水作用下滑腻腻的，被他掌控在手里被肆意揉捏着，红艳的穴口被毫不留情地又扯开了些，激得巴基飚出一串奶声奶气的脏话，换来对方的一记重拍。  
　　“别在警官面前骂脏话，巴恩斯先生。”  
　　史蒂夫的声音有些沙哑，他远没有表现得那么收放自如。巴基的后穴又软又湿，紧致的肠道不断收紧吮吸，随着他顶弄的动作无规律地绞紧着，爽得人头皮发麻。  
　　巴基伏在他的胸膛上，史蒂夫略一低眼就能看见他流畅的背部线条，在极具力量感的窄腰处塌陷下去，又向上攀出色情的弧度停在臀尖。  
　　这人有个绝佳的肉感小屁股，他自己也清楚得很，跳钢管舞的时候都快扭出花来了，底下的观众全都眼睛发直，死死地盯着被皮裤包裹着的这片沃土。  
　　而现在，这个辣透的舞男正骑在自己的身上。明明体力不济，还强撑着不服输，小幅度地前后摆着腰妄图抢回主动权。  
　　巴基当然不清楚身下人的想法，他正眯着眼忘情地享受着这场性爱，忽然有一丝冰冷的凉意抵在了他汗津津的脊背中央，缓慢地滑动着，触感让人战栗发麻。  
　　“操，你拿的什么？”  
　　“柯尔特M1911，通用警察配枪，”恶魔般的低语在耳边响起，“你知道么，刚才在酒吧里有多少人的脑子里转着对你的下流想法？他们盯着你的锁骨、乳头、腰线、臀部、长腿，尽情地在脑子里把你摆成各种姿势操着。那些龌蹉的思想都从眼神里流露出了，可你无动于衷，甚至还扭得更浪。”  
　　巴基的身体因为男人的话而颤抖发烫。他知道，他当然知道，可这些话从这个看似正直的男人嘴里说出来，却让他倍感羞耻。  
　　“别说得这么冠冕堂皇，警官。就好像你的脑子里没想过一样，那你现在又在干什么呢？”  
　　“我和他们可不一样。我环顾着周围人的表情，只想用这把柯尔特的子弹射进他们的眼睛里。你是我的，只能是我的。”  
　　史蒂夫单手把配枪上了膛，加快了挺腰的频率，右手覆上巴基挺立的阴茎灵活地撸动着。  
　　冰凉的枪口刮蹭过敏感脊背处的皮肤，巴基本能地恐惧起来，却又抑制不住地觉得兴奋。被细心照顾的男性欲望和后穴处猛烈的操干让他忍不住快速地舔着唇，仰起头来呜咽着，金发男人毫不留情地叼住他脆弱的脖颈，用牙齿嗫咬着滚动的喉结。  
　　巴基骂出一串含混的脏话，过载的快感让他头皮发麻，喷溅出的精液沾在小腹上，突如其来的高潮让他的眼前炸开一片白光，身体像条脱水的鱼一样疯狂地挺动着，却又被男人坚实的臂膀困得严严实实。  
　　内壁的大力吮吸也让史蒂夫低喘了一声，射在了后穴的最深处。  
　　猎人终于将这只迷路的小鹿吞吃入腹，彻底地据为己有。  
　　  
　　两人汗津津地抱在一起，史蒂夫在巴基的颈侧烙下一串轻吻，对方无意识的用指尖在他胸膛划着圈，咂摸着嘴巴。  
　　“巴基。”  
　　“干嘛，警官先生。”  
　　“做我男朋友。”  
　　巴基费力地把自己撑起来，对上那张正经又性感的脸。  
　　“你他妈认真的？”  
　　“当然。”  
　　灰绿色的眸子盯着他看了一会儿，勾着唇角笑了。  
　　“你什么时候出跳舞的任务。”  
　　“应该是明天。”  
　　“那我明天再给你答案。”  
　　  
　　“队长，你就打算穿这身跳钢管舞？”托尼和巴顿交换了眼神，同时摇了摇头，“白衬衫配西装裤，你看上去太像个条子了。”  
　　还没等史蒂夫说话，娜塔莎拎着一个奢华的购物袋走进来。  
　　“刚才有个漂亮男孩转交给我的，说这是队长的表演服装，”红发女警官满脸疑惑，“还说如果你穿这个跳，任务肯定会非常顺利，而且他也会答应你的提议。”  
　　托尼吹了个口哨，“有意思啊，快拆开看看。”  
　　史蒂夫的喉咙滚了滚，他有种非常非常不祥的预感。  
　　  
　　总之任务完成得的确非常顺利。  
　　除了托尼捂着眼睛高喊“天杀的队长穿着低胸亮片小裙子带着兔耳跳钢管舞的画面会一辈子烙在我脑子里的”之外，一切都顺利得不像话。  
　　史蒂夫从胸口掏出被塞的一摞美金，忍不住爆了句粗口。  
　　  
　　任务结束的特工队长骑着哈雷赶来了HYDRA酒吧。  
　　推开大门的瞬间，电子音乐的鼓点刚好奏响了最后一个音符。winter soldier正优雅地鞠躬谢幕，又有不死心的男人举着钞票往台上爬。  
　　巴基嫌恶地瞥了那人一眼，正挪动步子想往后退。一声突如其来的枪响让这个喧闹的酒吧归于宁静——  
　　男人手里的钞票正中被打出一个洞，边缘还冒着烟，吓得男人一挪动身子从台上滚了下去。  
　　巴基看向五米之外举着枪的金发警官，冲酒吧老板打了个响指。  
　　老板客客气气地替他清了场，整个HYDRA顿时只剩下了史蒂夫和巴基。  
　　巴基摘下面罩，笑盈盈地看着他，“任务顺利？”  
　　“嗯，顺利。”史蒂夫的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的，单手一撑翻上了高台，从身后掏出一束“花”塞到巴基怀里。  
　　他看着这捧钞票叠成的纸花，靠着钢管笑了好几分钟。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈，冤大头塞给你的？看来警官的女装十分诱人。不过你给我做什么，我又不缺钱。”  
　　史蒂夫从兜里掏出打火机递给他，表情毫无波澜。  
　　“那你烧着玩。”  
　　巴基爽朗地笑起来，接过打火机把纸花点着了，扔到一边，拽着史蒂夫的领子送上了一个热吻。  
　　“好啊，男朋友。”  
　　-THE END-


End file.
